komixfandomcom_el-20200216-history
The Scrooge Mystery
To The Scrooge Mystery είναι ένα ντοκιμαντέρ για τον περίφημο καλλιτέχνη Ντον Ρόσα και για την επίδραση της δουλειάς του με τα παπιά σε αναγνώστες από όλο τον κόσμο. Υπόθεση Το The Scrooge Mystery χωρίζεται σε 12 κεφάλαια, όπως ο Βίος και η Πολιτεία του Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ, καθένα από τα οποία αφηγείται μία πτυχή από τη ζωή και το έργο του Ντον Ρόσα με τους παπιόμορφους χαρακτήρες της Ντίσνεϋ μέσα από τα λόγια του ίδιου του δημιουργού. Σε πολλά κεφάλαια περιλαμβάνονται συνεντεύξεις από διάφορους θαυμαστές του έργου του, οι οποίοι κάνουν τη δική τους καριέρα εμπνευσμένοι από αυτό. Συντελεστές Η "Le films du paquebot" παρουσιάζει μια παραγωγή των "Le films du paquebot, loose gear & 1606" το ντοκιμαντέρ "The Scrooge Mystery" με τον Ντον Ρόσα, τον Tuomas Holopainen και τον Don Murphy. Η παραγωγή έγινε από τους Rufin Mbou Mikima, Sam Pappold και Pelle Folmer. Η μουσική είναι από τον Sebastian Ferreira και η φωτογράφιση από τους Gaul Porat, Karli Kopp και Franklin Henriksen. Υπεύθυνος παραγωγής είναι ο Morgan Gicquel. Το τρέιλερ μεταφρασμένο στα Ελληνικά Στις 23 Οκτωβρίου εξαπολύθηκε από τη σελίδα του The Scrooge Mystery μεταφρασμένη έκδοση του teaser στα ελληνικά. Παρακάτω ο σύνδεσμος, center|500 px Διαδικτυακή Μικροχρηματοδότηση Η διαδικτυακή μικροχρηματοδότηση, ελληνιστί crowdfunding, είναι ένας τρόπος μικρά ή μεγάλα πρότζεκτ να συγκεντρώσουν το απαραίτητο χρηματικό ποσό για να ολοκληρωθούν και να διατεθούν στην αγορά. Το The Scrooge Mystery ξεκίνησε το 2017 ως ένα από αυτά τα πρότζεκτ με αρχικό στόχο τα 50.000 ευρώ, ενώ στο τέλος κατάφερε να συγκεντρώσει το ποσό των 67.792 ευρώ χάρη σε 893 υποστηρικτές. Το πρότζεκτ έδινε σε όλους όσους επιθυμούσαν να το υποστηρίξουν τη δυνατότητα επιλογής πακέτων χρηματοδότησης με αντίστοιχα βραβεία, ανάλογα με την οικονομική δυνατότητα του καθενός. Έτσι, οι δωρεές ξεκινούσαν από το πακέτο των 15€, με το οποίο ο δωρητής θα κέρδιζε τρεις κονκάρδες και ένα ηλεκτρονικό άλμπουμ φωτογραφιών, και έφταναν στο πακέτο με το ανώνατο ποσό των 3.000€, το οποίο πρόσφερε ένα από τα 12 πορτρέτα με το θείο Σκρουτζ από το Βίο και την Πολιτεία, τα οποία παρουσιάζεται ο Ρόσα να σχεδιάζει καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια του ντοκιμαντέρ, μαζί με το dvd/blu-ray. Το email που στελνόταν σε όποιον εγγραφόταν στη σελίδα του The Scrooge Mystery έγραφε: For 15€ - a digital photo album by email and a set of three badges. For 25€ - previous rewards + link to watch the film. For 35€ - previous rewards + 2 printed postcards from the film + digital copy of the film + your name in the credits. (The price will only run for a week, it will cost 42€ afterwards). For 50€ - previous rewards + 3 printed postcards + bonus feature access (longer interviews, deleted scenes, behind the scenes, …). For 75€ - previous rewards + original piece of 16mm film. For 150€ - previous rewards + a mystery Duck comic book in a foreign language stolen from Don Rosa's collection signed by the artist and stamped by us (valued between $3 and $50 it could be a magazine, a soft cover or a hard cover). Digital copies will become DVDs if (and ONLY if) we reach our stretch goal of 50.000€. The two most expensive rewards are limited to 12 lucky fans each and are presented as follow: or 500€ - Digital photo album + set of 3 badge + 5 printed postcards + digital copy of the film + access to bonus features + your name in the credits + original 16mm film trim + an original Don Rosa black and white head sketch of one of the portraits as featured in The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck + a chance to appear in the film + 2 tickets to Paris Comic Con in October 2017 + 2 tickets for the Paris premiere at Le Studio des Ursulines in December 2017 (hotel & travel NOT included). For 3.000€ - One of the twelve Uncle Scrooge portraits Don Rosa has recreated for the documentary. Probably some of the biggest art the artist has ever drawn (roughly 42cm in heights). Η χρηματοδότηση γίνεται εδώ. center|700px|12 τυχεροί από τα άτομα που θα δώσουν το ανώτατο ποσό θα κερδίσει ένα αυθεντικό σκίτσο από τα παραπάνω ύψους 42 εκατοστών. Κοινωνικά Δίκτυα *Facebook *Twitter Καμπάνια Εγγράψου για να πάρεις μέρος στη περιπέτεια Οι παραγωγοί του Ντοκιμαντέρ καλούν κάθε θαυμαστή του Ντόρ Ρόσα να εγγραφεί στη σελίδα τους, για δύο λόγους: #Για να είναι ενήμερος για το πως προχωράει η διαδικασία και για να μπορεί να μάθει πως μπορεί να βοηθήσει στη δημιουργία του Ντοκιμαντέρ #Γιατί θέλουν να συναντήσουν θαυμαστές που επηρεάστηκαν και εμπνεύστηκαν από τις ιστορίες του Ντον Ρόσα και έφτιαξαν κάτι σκεπτικό (βιβλία, μουσική, ταινίες, εταιρίες). Αν τους πεις τι έκανες πιθανόν να εμφανιστείς στη ταινία! Συμβολή των Θαυμαστών Σε κάθε θαυμαστή λίγο μετά την εγγραφή του έρχεται email που γράφει: Email στα Αγγλικά Ελληνική Μετάφραση (Με ελεύθερη μετάφραση) Πώς μπορείς να βοηθήσεις την ταινία Από τις 9 Αυγούστου του 2016 μέχρι και της 18 Αυγούστου μπαίνοντας στο Audience Awards μπορείς να λάβεις δωρεάν μέρος σε μια ψηφοφορία για να αναδείξεις το The Scrooge Mystery. Αν βγει πρώτο το χρηματικό βραβείο αρκεί για να συνεχίσουν να φιλμάρουν ώστε το 2017, με την επέτειο των 70 χρόνων ζωής του Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ, να βγεί και ένα ωραίο ντοκιμαντερ για τα παπιά και τον Ντον Ρόσα! Εδω πέρα θα δεις τι ακριβώς πρέπει να κάνεις για να συμμετέχεις! Κατηγορία:Ντον Ρόσα Project Κατηγορία:Ο Μήνας του Ντον Ρόσα Κατηγορία:Συλλεκτικές Εκδόσεις